Shooting Stars
by Jinxing The World
Summary: Confessions are best made by darkness. Wishes are best made by shooting stars. (TeruxKurosaki) Oneshot. Rated T.


Hey there! Sorry for the long time no update if you are one of my usual readers. All this college prep has me dizzy and almost without time to do anything! I would like to inform those of you who have been sticking with me that I was accepted to my first choice college and will be attending that school in the Fall of 2014. Thank you to those of you who have supported me in my writing and my general life, I don't know what I would have done without you!

So on to it then! Disclaimer: I do not own Dengeki Daisy.

* * *

"I know this probably wasn't what you were thinking about when you said you wanted a night out." Kurosaki said quickly as he unrolled a blanket and laid it out in the grass at his feet. It was a beautiful night and the moon was full. It was serving as a glowing white beacon in the night sky as well as a sort of natural lantern by which the pair could see. They hadn't brought a flashlight, knowing that the full moon would light up the darkness of the night.

"I don't come with any expectations." Teru said softly with a light smile playing on her glossed lips. She was hoping to be encouraging for him. "All I was hoping for was a night out with you, and you delivered. Anything else from this point on is just a bonus." He had already delivered quite a night. He had taken her out for dinner at a fancy restaurant across town. She had been shocked at this because she had been expecting a rather cozy friendly dinner from the Flower Garden. However he had had very different plans and had brought her to an expensive restaurant at which they had enjoyed a very intimate and adult dinner together. She was amazed by the kind and somewhat romantic gesture he had performed by doing so. At the time of their dinner's conclusion it was beyond her wildest dreams that they would do anything else. Yet there they were, strangely enough at the school together.

Of course he had been rather tight lipped the whole time as to where they were going and what they would be doing there. Since they had arrived he had barely spoken a word except to break the silence moments before. However now that he had lead her into the court yard, where they had often worked side by side, things fell into place a little better for her. This was obviously their final destination, but why? She was pretty sure that they weren't even supposed to be there during the summer at all, let alone the night after her graduation. She wasn't even a student here anymore, so she didn't exactly understand what was going on.

"Andy pulled some strings for me." Kurosaki said referencing their mutual friend whom was also a member of the school's board. As he did so he took Teru's hand in his and beckoned for her to sit down on the blanket with him.

As she sat down his heart raced out of control. Everything was going just as he had planned, and despite their usual bickering, everything was running as smoothly as he had hoped. He had planned this all for her, to make her smile. Seeing her smile was one of the single most important things in his life right now, which was a fact that both thrilled and scared him at the same time. At first he has tried to tell himself that his infatuation with her had been solely due to his promise to protect her. He had thought that maybe in his heart he was doing things for her just because she was Soichiro's sister. However the more time passed, the more he knew that he had been wrong.

He had continued to deny it for the longest time, telling himself that he refused to be a pedophile. He would not fall in love with a girl who was still in high school. He would not be her first love or her first kiss, or her first anything. He would not let himself take something like that away from her. He would not fall in love with her, but he had. He had loved her all along and despite everything, he needed her to know that.

"Have you ever seen a meteor shower?" He questioned with a smile on his face. He already knew the answer to the question, but asking it would finally give her the piece of information she needed to put the rest of the pieces together.

"No, I haven't." She said softly, falling onto the blanket with him next to her. She smiled lightly as she looked at him. The pieces had finally clicked for her. It was dinner and a show in one of its most basic forms. Though the dinner had been fancy, the entertainment was age old. The stars would perform for them tonight, dancing through the sky, and they had excellent seats. Not only was the view from the courtyard amazing, but it was also a place that they both knew very well. The feeling of nostalgia was overwhelming. It were almost as if it were just yesterday that it had all started even though in truth it had been just yesterday that it had all ended. Due to this fact it was truly the perfect venue for the night.

Her eyes searched the sky. She had only ever seen shooting stars in movies, so she wasn't exactly sure of what she was looking for in the dark night sky. She knew it would be a streak of light, but she didn't know where to look, there was so much sky to watch and how was she to know where the first shooting star would occur? She stared directly at the zenith for a moment and saw nothing. Then she moved her eyes along to various other places in the sky. She looked towards the moon, towards the constellations she knew best, and along the bits of the sky that were on the edges of her vision. She had always loved the night sky. It was calming to her, because she felt as if her brother were watching over her from some place high up in the heavens. It was Soichiro who had taught her the sites and names of the constellations in the first place. It gave her a warm feeling to be out star gazing tonight with Kurosaki next to her and her brother watching over her. She gave her brother a silent thank you for allowing tonight to be. After all without his thought she would have never had met her Daisy.

It was a sobering thought for her at times to think of her brother's passing. He has been her best friend and only family, and to this very day she loved him more than life itself. Sometimes she even wished that she could have taken his place. However knowing that she could never change the past gave her the strength , power, and will to thank God for the time that she had spent with him, as well as the fact that life had given her Kurosaki. If she could have any wish in the world it would be for Kurosaki to know just how much she appreciated his years of being her Daisy, and for him to understand the way she had begun to feel for him.

"Teru!" Kurosaki exclaimed as he pointed up and into the night sky, "Look!"

Following his finger she saw it, her first ever shooting star. She squealed in childlike delight and smiled brightly. It was beautiful. It moved quickly across the dark sky and trailed a brilliant silver light behind it. She had never seen anything quite like it before, and she was in total awe of its beauty. "It's beautiful!" she said in hushed amazement.

Kurosaki smiled broadly also. He couldn't believe how something so simple had made her so happy. He felt himself get a bit giddy, and he supposed that her energy was infectious. However he knew that it was a bit more than that. He felt like a teenage boy on his first date, not knowing what to do or whether or not to act on his feelings. As he watched it streak through the sky he wished for the undisclosed desires of his heart.

He wished with all his might for the one thing he wanted so badly, but could never have. He looked in her eyes. They were bright and shining like her smile, filled with a childlike delight. Though he could see her, hear her, and touch her now, he wished for all the things he could never do with her. He wished for her heart.

Quickly shaking his head as if to shake out the thought her closed his eyes and looked at her again. He could still feel the bonds of love and attraction pulling them together. He couldn't stop it from happening simply because his mind kept repeating the word "pedophile" over and over and over in his mind. The worst part of it all was that whether he loved her or not being with her wasn't truly pedophilia at all. She was eighteen years old, legally an adult in almost every developed country in the world, but he still couldn't erase the thought from his mind. After all, he had a good nine years on her being that he was twenty seven. He tried to empty his mind once more and to shake away the thoughts he spoke softly to Teru. "Next time you see one, make a wish, okay?" He didn't wait to see whether or not she had heard him because he was too busy attempting to silence the cacophony in his own mind.

Teru was excited, and to say as much would be a major understatement. She felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest as if it were about to explode out of her chest and scream out everything she was feeling. She knew it was likely just adrenaline that was causing her to act in such a way, but she couldn't help but imagine it had something to do with her mind being drunk on his closeness. She loved him, despite everything that he might have done to make her do the opposite, she loved him with all of her heart. No barrier whether it be age, beliefs, society, or even his rejection could ever change her opinion on the matter. She knew that she shouldn't think that way about a man that was older than her by twice her own age, but she couldn't help herself. Feeling flustered over thinking such thoughts she tried to take a deep breath, but it hitched in her throat as she heard him speak. She could make a wish he had said, on the next shooting star if she liked. In the heat of the moment she could not think of a response and instead looked back at the sky. As she did so a single white/silver streak made itself seem through the sky. She couldn't help herself.

He turned to look at her the moment he heard her speak, surprised to hear her voice breaking up the insanity of his own thoughts.

"I wish that Tasuku would love me the way I love him!" She all but shouted into the night, and the moment that the final syllable had left her tongue, she wished that she would have remained silent. She could feel his eyes on her before she even saw them.

He stared at her slack jawed in amazement. Had she really just said that? Did he just hear what he wanted to hear? No, he was sure that he had heard her correctly. She was blushing like scarlet silk. Had he not been so shocked by her wish he would have said something to her, but all he could do was pull her onto his chest. He held her tight to him, the two lying on the blanket as she began to tear up and he stared at the sky. The moment the words left her mouth, everything changed.

She had used his first name. Things like that never happened. To her he was always Kurosaki-san as was appropriate for their age difference or Master as was per their agreement. How long ago had that arrangement been made? He wondered about it, pondering it as he heard her begin to cry more intensely. He wished that he had the words to say everything he felt, the words to express his love for her. As a star streaked through the sky once more he considered his wish granted.

He stroked her hair gently as she sobbed into his chest. She felt like an idiot, she was just a little girl with a crush on her older brother's friend. It was one of those things that she supposed could never be, and what was he doing? He was comforting and caring for her like he always had. He was her Daisy through and through, nothing would ever change that. She supposed she had simply set her hopes too high, especially in the childish way she had expressed her feelings. A wish? Even as the eternal optimist Teru knew that wishes rarely came true.

Looking up at the shooting star, Tasuku spoke. "I wish Teru weren't so sad about letting me know her true feelings when I feel the same way. I wish she would look me in the eye and let me know that what she said was true." As he spoke he held her closely, letting one hand twist strands of her hair in little ringlet spirals around his fingers. As she moved her hair fell from his touch, and it made him feel strangely sad. He wanted her to look at him, and yet at the same time he would have been perfectly happy just lying there with her. It was difficult for him to face the reality of what they had both just admitted. He would never say it to anyone, but in that moment he was nervous and scared. The moment was surreally like a first kiss. Would he do well, or completely miss the mark. Could he be what she wanted? Could he be what she needed? All he wanted was to see her smile again.

Teru sat up on him with him beneath her and her legs straddling his body on either side. It was a fairly compromising position in most situations, but here it felt right. Regardless of what it looked like it felt right, and after all being alone, how something looked didn't matter. She stared into his eyes, his face was soft, but what she saw in his eyes was more vulnerability than she could have ever imagined him possessing. It both surprised and excited her to see this side of him. He really did care. "I love you Kurosaki." She said softly, sounding a bit unsure due purely to her nerves.

"No," he said gently after she spoke, "say it like you did before… with my name… please." It came out a bit like a question. He wanted her to say his name again. There was something in her saying his name, not his last, but his given name that had him in total awe. It sounded beautiful on her lips. It was melodic when she said it, and that single time she had spoken it felt to him as if he were hearing it pronounced correctly for the first time ever.

She smiled, though tears still streaked her cheeks, she understood what he wanted and why he had wanted it. It had felt so much more real the first time she had said it. She pulled up the feelings that she had felt in the moment of her wish and put it into her voice. Feelings of love, excitement, euphoria, and a sense of hope all rung out like a bell in her voice as she told him how she felt. "I love you Tasuku!"

Her confession filled his heart to the very brim. It wasn't even something he had to think about when he responded back to her, "I love you too Teru, I always have." As odd of a statement as it was, it was true. He had loved her from the first moment that he had set his eyes on her. The moment when she had been a young girl and Soichiro had joked about setting them up. He wasn't the hopeless romantic type, so the realization struck him like a ton of bricks. It had been love at first sight. Of course the love he felt for her had taken time to mature, just as she had, to become what it was today. However it had always existed in some form or another.

And with that the weight of the world and a long kept secret was lifted off his shoulders. With one hand he brushed away the last of her tears, with the other he brushed her hair back from her face. To complete the gesture, he pulled her down atop him so that she lay comfortably on his chest in such a way that she could still watch the stars streak through the sky. Eventually she fell asleep there, her eyes full of shooting stars, her heart full of love, and her ears still listening to the beating of his now happy heart.

Confessions are made by darkness  
The night creating open minds  
Out of shadows and black  
Wishes are made on shooting stars  
With radiant light  
Filling hearts with hope and love

-Fin

* * *

More oneshots and multichapter fics soon to come! Stay posted!


End file.
